


Кукла

by Alex_Def



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prison, Prison Sex, Public Sex, Sexual Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Def/pseuds/Alex_Def
Summary: У мальца мёртвые глаза. Даже трупы, которые валялись у ног Забузы, выглядели живее.
Relationships: Haku (Naruto)/Original Male Character(s), Haku/Momochi Zabuza
Kudos: 11





	Кукла

При первом взгляде на него он думает «какого хуя это тут забыло?». Насколько же правительству похер, что они засунули этого мальца в одну тюрягу, где сидят самые отбитые мужики? Это не грёбаный детсад, так какого чёрта здесь делает малолетка?

Но ему всё равно. Его не волнует жизнь какого-то мальчугана, которого посадили будто кролика в клетку с тиграми. Низкий, хрупкий, как дорогая кукла с огромными глазами. Единственное, на чём он задержал взгляд — его глаза. Мёртвые. Как у дохлой рыбы. Да он в принципе как дохлый.

Он отворачивается и возвращается к тренировке. Делать ему больше нечего, как рассматривать какого-то паренька, который не протянет тут и пары недель.

Только он никак не ожидает, что этого мальца подселят именно к нему.

— Твой новый сокамерник. Не перебарщивай.

Он опирается рукой о колено и смотрит на парня. Тот сидит. Просто сидит. И смотрит в стену. Он реально как живой труп. Ни эмоций, ни осознания. Ничего. Пустая оболочка. Занятная.

— Эй, как зовут?

— Хаку.

И голос хриплый, тихий. Он откашливается, прикрывая рот, но не отводя взгляд от одной точки. Малец так упорно её разглядывает, что он тоже переводит взгляд туда. Пусто.

— Забуза.

Малец никак не реагирует. Складывает руки на коленях и сидит неподвижно. Он быстро наскучивает, поэтому Забуза возвращается к книге, которую читал до его прихода.

Когда Забуза говорит, что малец похож на труп, он имеет в виду «ебать, он реально охренеть как похож на труп». А уж он повидал столько трупов, сколько некоторые не видели даже в фильмах. Всё, что делает этот малец — сидит и смотрит в стену, лежит и смотрит в потолок, иногда спит, ещё реже ходит в ванную, почти не есть и не пьёт. К Забузе будто подселили чучело, которое каким-то магическим образом дышит и периодически кашляет. Его тыкни палкой, он даже не шелохнётся. Будет смотреть пустым взглядом и не обращать никакого внимания.

Забуза как-то даже проводит рукой над его головой — может, к нему нитки какие привязаны? Марионетка, которой отдают приказы на жизнедеятельность.

— Вы только посмотрите какая красота.

Забуза сидит на скамейке, вытирая пот с лица старым полотенцем, и краем глаза видит, как мальца окружают несколько мужчин. Тот даже взгляда на них не поднимает. Стоит смирно, будто не понимают, что они собираются сделать. Либо понимает, но даже не пытается уйти. Стоит куклой и смотрит сквозь них. Забуза уходит, когда с него снимают одежду, говоря, какой он хороший мальчик.

— Почему позволил?

Малец садится на свою койку и привычно уставляется в стену. Сколько его оприходовало?

— Мне всё равно.

— Всё равно, что тебя трахают какие-то уёбки?

— Да.

Двинутый какой-то. Изнасилования в тюрьме — дело обычное, но сам Забуза не принимает в них участие. А ещё он никогда не видел таких людей, как этот малец. Он как сломанная кукла или сбой в программе. Будто не знает, для чего живёт. Никчёмный и бесполезный. Считай, что мёртвый, только хуже. Трупы, которые валялись у Забузы в ногах выглядели лучше, чем он.

Забуза смотрит на него ещё пару секунд, а потом возвращает взгляд к книге. Он не понимает, что творится в голове у этого мальца, а то, что он не понимает, его бесит. Какого чёрта он позволяет делать это с собой? Как может быть настолько всё равно?

С каждым днём малец выглядит всё херовее. Забуза уже не считает, который раз его уводят куда-то. Он следит за выражением его лица, когда он помятый возвращается в камеру. А оно не меняется. Сколько бы раз его не унижали, сколько бы раз не кончали в растраханный анус, на его лице не дрогает ни один мускул. Он будто сидит в своём коконе и не желает оттуда вылезать. Либо не может. Но он остаётся будто не в этом мире. Будто совсем не волнуется за то, что происходит с его физической оболочкой.

Забузу бесит это бездействие. Но ещё больше его бесит безэмоциональность. Это даже не смирение, это полное отсутствие желания и смысла. Всего.

— Эй, Хаку-тян, будь таким же хорошим мальчиком, как и обычно. Погладь братика вот здесь.

Забуза стоит в стороне, сложив руки на груди, и смотрит, как к мальцу в очередной раз тянутся чьи-то мерзкие руки. Он же не проявляет никакой инициативы. Как обычно смотрит мимо, как обычно не двигается, как обычно позволяет запустить руку в свободные штаны. Ещё больше его бездействия Забузу бесит, что вся эта мерзость стала привычной.

— Хаку-тян, ну же, будь чуть более активным. — жирные губы растягиваются в похотливой ухмылке и тянутся к лицу мальца. — Хаку-тян, не зли меня, а то иначе..

— Что?

Этот отброс замирает и оборачивается. Забуза стоит у него за спиной и смотрит в эти свинячьи глазки.

— Забуза, что ты?..

— Вопросы задаю я, — Забуза подходит к нему вплотную и смотрит сверху вниз, — а ты отвечаешь. Иначе что ты ему сделаешь?

— Забуза, лучше не мешай.

— И что же ты сделаешь, если помешаю?

Ничего. У Забузы всего несколько синяков. А все те, кто вступил с ним в бой, находятся лечебнице.

— Зачем вы вступились за меня?

Забуза даже удивляется, что этот малец первым начинает разговор. Он смотрит всё тем же мёртвым взглядом, только теперь ему в глаза. Пристально и беззастенчиво. На его скуле наливается свежий синяк, за который напавший на него поплатился несколькими рёбрами.

— Меня бесит твой дохлый вид.

— Почему?

— Не задавай тупых вопросов. Бесит.

Малец продолжает пялиться на него. Только на этот раз как-то иначе. Когда его брови едва заметно хмурятся, Забуза думает, что у него галлюны пошли. Но нет. Малец отворачивается и возвращается на свою койку, ложась и разворачиваясь лицом к стене. А Забуза стоит и смотрит на его спину, думая, что это может быть запарнее, чем он предполагал.

Дни в тюряге не отличаются разнообразностью. Камера, столовая, спортзал, редкие прогулки по выделенной на это территории и снова камера. Раньше он не обращал внимания на других заключённых, а его все обходили стороной. Хоть тут сидят отбитые отморозки, Забуза определённо самый отмороженный и отбитый.

Малец, которого подселили к нему месяц назад, неожиданно становится новым пунктом в списке его повседневных дел. Пожалуй, самым интересным, который вообще может быть в тюрьме.

— За что ты сидишь?

Малец поворачивается на него и уставляется этим своим взглядом. Разговоры с подобными людьми — самое странное, что когда-либо делал Забуза. Сам малец его не интересует, но то, за что могли посадить такого мелкого и хрупкого в это прожжённое место, а не в колонию для несовершеннолетних, интересно на самом деле.

— 472 трупа.

От этого числа брови Забузы невольно удивлённо приподнимаются. Этот малец убил 472 человека? Сам Забуза убил больше, но он точно не ожидал подобного числа от кого-то вроде него.

— И как тебя поймали?

— Мастера, как и всех остальных убили, а я в этот момент был на задании. Когда я вернулся, на месте была спецслужба и их трупы. Я рассказал обо всём, что я сделал, и попросил убить меня. Но вместо этого они посадили меня сюда.

— Ты рассказал обо всём, что сделал?

— Да.

— Зачем? — что за убийца признаётся в собственный убийствах? Тем более, такого масштаба. 

— У меня забрали мечту, а мне не нужно жить без мечты.

Забуза хмурится.

— Забрали мечту?

— Да.

— Найди новую.

Забуза не сдерживает довольной ухмылки, когда малец комично расширяет глаза и застывает. Возможно, он не такой уже и дохлый.

С этого разговора малец начинает везде таскаться за Забузой. Всегда рядом, будто приклеенный, он начинает нормально есть, больше спать и даже выполняет некоторые упражнения, когда они находятся в спортзале. С чего произошли эти перемены, Забуза не понимает, но теперь он по крайней мере выглядит как человек, а не ходячий труп, сдохший несколько раз подряд.

Забуза заходит в душевую и уже открывает рот, чтобы спросить у мальца, какого чёрта он так долго, как видит, что того снова обступили со всех сторон.

— Хаку-тян, тебе лучше не злить нас и быть послушным.

— Иначе будет больно.

Забуза подходит ближе, разминая кулаки и готовый снова указать этим распоясавшим шавкам их места, и застывает, не дойдя пары шагов. Мужик, стоящий рядом с мальцом, в этот момент складывается пополам, прижимая руки к животу и выхаркивая кровь. Общее оцепенение длится всего несколько секунд и на мальца тут же набрасываются с кулаками и криками. А меньше, чем через минуту, все валяются на мокром полу.

— Ты, оказывается, умеешь драться, — Забуза становится рядом, а малец тут же поднимает на него взгляд.

— Умею.

Забуза думает, что это конечная, когда малец улыбается. У него на щеках чёртовы ямочки. Какой-то слишком быстрый обряд воскрешения. Когда он начинает упускать контроль над ситуацией, он не понимает. Просто в один момент замечает, что смотрит на мальца дольше обычного и это не вызывает никакого раздражения. Нахождения рядом этого странного парня становится привычным и обыденным. Забуза ненавидит анализировать ситуации и уже точно не собирается понимать, почему в один момент он прижимает мальца к стене и целует. А малец обхватывает его руками за шею и притягивает к себе. Он настолько тонкий, что Забуза боится сломать ему что-нибудь. Только малец сам забирается ему на колени, целуя со всей отдачей и отдаваясь безвозмездно.

Забуза мысленно повторяет, что ему всё равно, когда входит в разгоряченное тело. Ему всё равно, что этот малец сейчас под ним, добровольно раздвигает ноги шире и выгибается в пояснице. Ему всё равно, когда тот закусывает губу и жмурит глаза от особо глубоких толчков. Ему всё равно, когда малец садится сверху и сам насаживается на его член, а с его губ срываются рваные стоны. Ему совершенно всё равно, когда он сам, кончая, еле слышно шипит его имя.

— Забуза-сан.

Малец лежит рядом, смотря на него, а на его лице появляется еле заметная улыбка.

— Чего тебе?

— Спасибо вам за новую мечту.

Забузе всё равно. Ему всё равно, что в грудине отдаёт чем-то горячим, когда малец прижимается к его груди и засыпает.

Забуза делает вид, что ему всё равно, но в итоге не верит себе самому. А малец тёплый и живой. И Забузы впервые в жизни позволяет себе заснуть рядом с другим человеком.

Не просто человеком. Просто человек был бы давно мёртв.

Это Хаку.


End file.
